


Make out Spot-A Beth/Noah one shot

by Prettyprincess45



Series: Bloody Love [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hospital Setting, Kisses, Love, Making Out, closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyprincess45/pseuds/Prettyprincess45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth and Noah find a spot where they can get away from the guards at the hospital... And where they can make out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make out Spot-A Beth/Noah one shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rocknrollprincess131](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocknrollprincess131/gifts).



Beth walked down the long, narrow halls of the hospital quietly, trying to avoid the many guards all around. She had a terrible headache, so she was trying to get to the medicine room to get some Ibuprofen or something.

As she was nearing the room, she felt arms wrap around her slim waist and she was pulled into a small supply closet.

"What the..." She said as the arms unwrapped from around her. She looked up to see none other than Noah. What did he want? She threw her head back and laughed. Why did he feel the need to pull her in a closet.

"What? It's hardly funny, Beth. You were about to get caught." He said, a serious look on his face.

"I'm fine, Noah. No need to worry about me." She said.

"Yeah, ok. What are you doing anyway? You know we really shouldn't be sneaking around like this."

She laughed. "Listen to you. Why are you in here? Are just hidin' out waiting for girls to come by so you could pull them into a closet?"

Noah laughed. Despite how dark it was, she could tell he was blushing. She was never going to admit it, but sometimes he could be just so adorable. Beth turned away, trying like hell to calm the blood that was rushing into her cheeks.

"You didn't answer my question." He stated.

"I needed something to get rid of my headache. Now what about you?"

"I was getting... A lollipop." He held up the candy and unwrapped it. He stuck it in his mouth.

She gave him a small punch on the shoulder. "You got one for you, but not for me?" She joked.

"Did I say that?" He said, pulling out another pop. He handed it to Beth, who once again was blushing.

Even though it was very dark Beth could make out that the lollipop was red, which just happened to be Beth's favorite flavor. She stuck the pop in her mouth, looking at Noah.

"How did you know that this was my favorite color?" Beth asked him. Had she told him this and had forgotten when she had done so?

"What? I had no idea." Noah said, and Beth could have sworn he sounded genuine. But the lolly in his mouth was a green one.

"I told you, didn't I?" Beth asked him, smirking.

"No. It's just a happy coincidence." He smiled.

Beth rolled her eyes. Suddenly, the pain in her head was so overwhelming and terrible that Beth had to sink to the floor. She felt dizzy, like she was going to pass out if she stood up.

Noah sunk beside her, a concerned look on his face. Since the supply closet was so small, the two were extremely close. But Beth didn't really care at this second, the pain was so intense that she could barely see clearly.

"You ok?" He asked, taking her hand in his own. He was truly afraid right now, and also very worried. He didn't know what was going on. Was it serious? Did they need a doctor? It would be worth getting busted for being in here if it meant that Beth would be okay.

"I'm fine... Just get me... The Ibuprofen." She said, grabbing her head with her free hand. She had no idea why this had happened all of the sudden, it was scaring her just as it was Noah.

"Okay." Noah said, untangled his hand from hers. He poked his head out of the closet door. "I'll have to avoid the guards though." He said, and Beth reached for him and pulled him back.

"Don't." She said. The pain was starting to ease up now, but that didn't mean it was gone. But Beth didn't want Noah to go out there and get caught, she knew how serious rules around this hole were and how harsh the punishments could be for breaking these rules.

"I will." He said, exiting the closet slowly and quietly.

Beth sat on the cold hard floor of the closet with her eyes shut, hoping and praying that Noah would get out of there okay and unscathed. But she had a feeling it wouldn't work that way.

She tried to get up so that she could follow him and see if he was okay and take the blame if needed, but the pain returned and she had to sit down again.

She took heavy breaths, trying to remember her father's remedies for getting rid of headaches. None came to mind right away, probably because her brain was jumbled and throbbing. What the hell was this?

Beth sat silently for a few moments, in pain and very worried. She closed her eyes again, and the pain eased up a bit.

Sometime later, Beth was aware of someone else stepping into the closet. Her brain hardly registered, and it could've been anyone.

"Noah?" She asked, her eyes still squeezed shut. It was risky to just call out like that and she knew it, but what else could she do?

"Yeah. Here." He said. She opened her eyes and took the entire bottle of Ibuprofen from him. He glared at her, and took the bottle away.

"No, no. How many do you take?" He asked her.

She laughed a bit, despite the pain. Did he really think that she was going to OD in a supply closet. "Just give me two." She said.

"Ok." He poured two pills out of the bottle and handed them to her.

She shoved them in her mouth. She needed water to wash them down, but she wasn't going to tell Noah that. He had taken a big risk by just getting the pills. She swallowed the pills alone. She looked at Noah, who was still sitting next to her.

"You can go." She told him. She would sit in here for however long it took for the pills to kick in, but he didn't have to take the risk with her.

"No, I'll stay." He said, inching closer to her.

She smiled at him. He was so sweet. Not everyone would hide out with you in a closet and wait until your headache went away. Especially if you could get caught.

It took less time than Beth thought for the pills to kick in. As soon as they did, she stood up.

"What if they are looking for us?" She asked aloud. "We have to go."

"You feeling better?" He asked her.

"Yeah. Come on." She urged. They had been in there long enough.

"Wait." He said, pulling her back down beside her.

"Noah... What are you doing? The longer we stay, the more likely it is that we'll get caught..." She said.

He leaned in closet to her, and Beth backed away and almost hit a wall.

Was he going to kiss me? Why did I back away? She thought to herself. Did she really want a kiss from him? She did kind of like-like him, but never admitted it.

"You ok?" He asked her, a brow raised.

"I'm fine." She said, moving in a bit closer to him. He just looked at her.

"Hey a few seconds ago... Were you going to kiss me?" She asked.

He waited a few seconds to answer. "Noo..."

She laughed. "You were!" She said playfully.

He smirked. "You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"Maybe..." She smiled a devilish grin as Noah leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

She pulled away from him after a few seconds, this time smiling a sweet smile. "Thanks for staying in here with me, most people wouldn't do that." She leaned in to kiss him again.

"You're welcome." He kissed her again.

"We should come in this closet more often, it'll be like our secret meeting place." She said.

"Secret make out spot?" He said, breathless.

She giggled and kissed him again. "Uh huh. Secret make out spot."


End file.
